Reunion
by Akira-sun
Summary: While loosing a loved one is hard on those still living, those who have already passed on rejoice in getting to reunite with thier family again.


Holding tightly on to Harry's hand, Ginny watched him struggle to take in obviously painful breaths. He put on a smile for her sake but they both knew his time was coming rapidly. After a couple brushes with death, a career that took a toll on his body, and 109 years of life had finally brought them here. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair just as his eyes rolled back into his head and his chest sank when his body let out his last gasp of air. Ginny cried out loudly when his body stilled, succumbing to the call of the Angel of Death. Albus wrapped his arms around his mothers shoulders, hugging her tightly against his chest while her tears of grief pooled on his shirt.

"He finally gets a chance to spend time with grandma and grandpa and see Uncle Fred again," he soothed. Ginny sniffled as she finally calmed herself enough to think. She nodded in agreement as she took on last look at her husband as she knew him alive.

"Lily and James have been waiting a very long time for him," Ginny replied, smiling at the soul they had just received.

o.0.o.0

Harry couldn't see past the bright light around him at first. He grasped at anything that he could find when he stumbled forward awkwardly when a hand reached out to steady him. Finding his balance again, he cracked his eyes opened his eyes again to a small village built around and bathed in light. It looked like no town he was familiar with before but somehow home still felt like an appropriate term for the place. Turning to the person who steadied him, Harry couldn't help but to feel a rush of happiness and relief wash over his being.

James ginned broadly as he watched his son adjust to his new surroundings. He was happy that Harry got to live the life that he was denied by Voldermort but now this was their time to be a family once again. Lily approached the pair and grabbed them up in a hug that she desperately missed. They all stood together for a few long minutes while hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Where are we, exactly? Is this heaven or limbo?" Harry asked, puzzled. "This isn't like the place I was at after the final battle when I was dead for a little while."

"Its both and neither. This is what we make it so we created a small town with the others we are with. Sirius, Remus, Dora, and Fred Weasley are here with us too. People who knew each other in life get clustered together in the afterlife. It was a fight for Fred but I was adamant that because Molly was your mum in my place for a while that I would take care of him in her place," Lily explained while they walked the dirt lined street. Harry took all of the wonder around him while everything was pointed out to him. The library was Lily's favorite spot while James and Sirius often could be found in the Quidditch pitch with Remus cheer them on from below. Fred often joined them in a modified game, often aiming the buldgers at whoever he could hit instead of protecting players. Being dead, they couldn't feel the pain normally associated with the game which made it all the more fun.

"I've always been so proud of you, Harry. You've done so much while everything was against you and prevailed against it. You did better than I ever would have and I ever hoped you would have," James admitted when they sat for a while in the park. He beamed brightly at Harry in his pride and admiration. "And Ginny is a very beautiful girl too! Lily wouldn't stop crying when you got married, as much as she denies it now!" Lily smacked her husband lightly bit she nodded in agreement behind his back.

"Your kids are wonderful, too. I just wish that I could be the loving grandmother that I always wanted to be," she admitted. She smiled sadly at the experiences that were cut short but moved on quickly. "We are glad to have you here, Harry. There are plenty of places for you to live in, so find one that you like best."

0.o.0.o

Harry couldn't have been happier surrounded by the people he loved who he had been away from for so long. Everything fell right back into place as though nothing had ever had separated them in the first place. Fred had given him a hard time for marrying his sister without trying to consult him first but soon gave up when his desire for a prank took over. Remus roped him in to remaking the map with Sirius and James though it proved more difficult in their limbo state than when alive but it kept them entertained for the most part. Years passed and Harry had completely forgotten of his life previously until another soul joined them.

"Who knew that it would take so long to meet the in-laws?" Ginny asked when Harry greeted her. Harry laughed happily as he showered her with kisses and swung her around in his arms.


End file.
